Screw conveyors are well known for the transport of bulk material. Such conveyors generally include a helical screw disposed within a housing, often of trough like form, and rotatable about its longitudinal axis to cause propulsion of bulk material along the length of the screw. Conveyors of known construction are usually fabricated of metal and are constructed to an intended finished size to provide a conveyor of intended length. Screw conveyors have also been constructed of modular or segmented form to provide sections which can be assembled into a complete conveyor of a desired length. Examples of segmented or modular conveyors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 349,233; 525,194; 1,867,573; 2,394,163; 2,492,915 and 3,178,210.